


Sweet Business

by Whatwefightfor



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Creampies, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Teasing, There is an attempt at a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: “This city is full of three things,” she continues, taking a gulp of her beer. “Guns, cash, and sex. And two of them are directly related.”“I’m assuming that’s cash and sex,” Rock says.“Right. Money is power. So is sex, if you do it right. ‘Specially for the hookers and escorts, but that all comes back to money, anyway.” She smirks. “Then there’s people who just do it for the pleasure, but I’d argue that comes back to power, too.”





	Sweet Business

If one thing about Roanapur doesn’t make sense, it’s that there’s a laundromat down the street, but Rock is still lugging a hamper down the stairs to Lagoon Company’s own machine.

It’s not that the laundromat’s too expensive, or anything. It’s that none of the machines work. Some are drop points, some are safes with false backs, and some are weapons caches. The only attendant keeps the keys and a SPAS-12 behind the desk.

Which is a pain in the ass, because his suit could use a dry clean here and there. Not to mention, he never liked doing his own laundry.

Let alone doing laundry for _four._

“Hey, Revy!” he calls up the stairs. “I’m washing darks! Last call!”

He hears a muffled grumble through the wall, a creak of bedsprings, and a few footsteps, but nothing further. Revy’s hung over, so she could either be cooperating, or just hunting for aspirin.

Shrugging, he heads for the bottom of the stairs, where the washing machine is perched on a concrete basement floor across from the landing. The fluorescent hanging light above it is futzing out again, making it and the dryer next to it flicker.

Rock raps on it, and the flickering stops. That should last about half an hour before it starts up again. He pries the washer open and dumps the hamper over it, sending his clothes into the tank.

While he’s measuring out the detergent, something _thwips_ against the back of his head.

“Bang,” Revy drawls.

Rock turns around, then almost spills the detergent as he realizes that what just hit him (and has now fallen to the floor) is a pair of panties. “Jesus! Can you not?”

“Can I not what? Not do what you asked me to do?” She’s squinting, definitely hung over, but still manages to raise an eyebrow with a grin. “I brought my clothes and everything.”

Rock delicately picks up the panties with his thumb and forefinger. “Are these all?”

“No, dipshit. And don’t even think about pocketing those while I’m not looking, or I’ll feed them to you.” She wrinkles her nose. “Then again, you’re probably into that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rock turns back to the machine and squats. “I haven’t put in the soap yet, so just put them in and let me figure out how much we need.”

Revy’s foot slams into the washer next to him. “Come on, _baby_. What’s wrong with a little panty play?”

Rock sighs. He’s learned not to flinch at her casual kabe-dons, but he’s still mindful not to look up, or risk getting an eyeful of her bare thigh. “You’ve sure got a one-track mind today.”

Her clothes tumbling in, Revy shakes her hamper tauntingly above his head before tossing it aside. “You’re the one who was makin’ chopsticks for my underwear like it was gonna scald you. Get a grip, Rock. Maybe get off while you’re at it. They’re just clothes.”

Before he can respond, she’s disappearing back up the stairs.

“I’m grabbing a beer. You want one?”

Rock tips the detergent cup into the slot. “Why the hell not? Dutch finally got the AC fixed, let’s celebrate.”

The fridge opens, with the usual accompanying clinks and clunks. He hears Revy scraping around in the ice maker as he shuts the washer and hits the start button, letting it sputter to life.

“Shit, my feet are sore,” she says. “Hey, Rock! You better come up here, cause I’m not taking those stairs again!”

Rock takes a moment to consider collecting up the hampers, but decides to leave it for later. “Fine, I’m done down here, anyway.”

Once he clears the top of the stairs, Revy thrusts a can of Heineken in his face. “Took you fuckin’ long enough.”

He grabs it out of her hand before she can yank it back. “Thanks.”

Grunting, Revy marches over to the front office. “Who the hell left the window open?”

Rock sits on the couch, leaning back and cracking his beer. “Beats me. My guess is Benny.”

“Motherfucker’s letting out all the cold air,” she growls, and the window slides shut with a final _thunk._

Reaching for the remote, Rock turns on the TV as he takes his first sip. All that comes up is snow.

“Well, shit.”

Revy comes around the corner. “What now?”

He gestures to the screen. “Signal’s gone again.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she says, picking up the rabbit ears off the top of the set. “These – fucking – things -!” Fiddling with them lasts a few seconds, and then she snarls and punts them over the coffee table.

Rock watches them clatter onto the rug. “Well, if nobody was going to shell out to replace them before, someone is now.” He switches the TV off, setting the remote carefully aside.

Revy collapses onto the couch, cradling her beer. “Ugh.”

They settle into silence. Dutch is out getting parts for the boat, and Benny is working a solo job. It’s hardly _quiet_ with Revy still around, but there’s less activity, at least.

 “Uuuuuuuuugh,” Revy groans suddenly, louder this time. “I’m so damn horny!” She lets her head fall back against the wall. “I need a fuck.”

Rock…isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with that. Part of him is tempted to take it as a hint, but he’d also like to live to see tomorrow. “Okay, first of all, TMI,” he says out of the corner of his mouth.

“I’m serious!” She swings her legs up onto the coffee table. “If I don’t get some dick, I’m gonna die.”

“Well, sorry, but I can’t exactly tell you where to start looking.” Rock sits forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. It helps take his eyes off her legs, the way she swings them around. How strong he knows they are. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Is sex really that important?”

Revy laughs. “The fuck kind of question is that?” She jabs at him with a finger. “I guess it makes sense coming from a salary man, but Christ, Rock, you’ve been here for a year!”

“What are you talking about?”

“This city is full of three things,” she continues, taking a gulp of her beer. “Guns, cash, and sex. And two of them are directly related.”

“I’m assuming that’s cash and sex,” Rock says.

“Right. Money is power. So is sex, if you do it right. ‘Specially for the hookers and escorts, but that all comes back to money, anyway.” She smirks. “Then there’s people who just do it for the pleasure, but I’d argue that comes back to power, too.”

“Sex is money is power is sex?” Rock frowns. It’s been a while since she’s said something that confused – no, _bothered_ – him this much. “That’s awfully cynical.”

“Uh, hello? Earth to Rock?” Revy pokes him hard in the side of the head. “Look who you’re talking to, pal.”

Rock looks. She’s already sensed his discomfort, and she’s got her signature look of sullen disapproval going. It’s softened over time, but it still gives him chills. Reminds him of skulls and medals.

“Don’t get me wrong, I see your point,” he argues. “But sex doesn’t fix everything.”

Revy keeps a straight face for a second longer, then bursts out into a cackle. “Right! The fuck would _you_ know?”

Rock would like to think he’s got a good handle on letting her shit roll off his back, but he bristles now. “None of _your_ business.” He knocks back the rest of his beer with a huff. “Forget it.”  

"No way,” Revy says, and then she’s up, looming over him. Her hands are splayed on the back of the couch and she’s _close,_ if she’d bothered to belt on her Cutlasses they’d be scraping his nose. As it is, her tits are in his face, and she’s smirking down at him. “I gotta hear this. Who the hell would pop _your_ cherry?”

Rock edges back in the couch, looking to the side. He can feel himself blushing, and the alcohol’s not helping. Neither is Revy. Her legs are on either side of his knees; if she were any closer, she’d be sitting in his lap. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“What a gentleman,” she coos. “You sure are a reliable guy, Rock.”

Her voice sends shivers up his spine, but he does his best to glare up at her. “Are you gonna back up?”

“I bet it was some little Japanese chick,” Revy says, like she can’t hear him. “All, _‘oh, Rock-san, die ski dayoh!’_ and shit.”

“Your Japanese sucks,” Rock says. “It’s _dai suki dayo._ ”

“Whatever.” One of her hands comes down, loosens his tie. “What even _is_ your type, Rock?”

“Like I said, I don’t kiss and tell!”

“Well, that’s a relief,” says Revy, and kisses him.

It’s eager, a controlled crash, really, with a lot more teeth than he’s used to. Then again, that fits. Fits her. Before he knows anything beyond the heat on her skin and the smell of sweat and smoke, he’s turning his head, opening his lips to her tongue, reaching up to her face and hair.

Revy hums against his lips and grabs his wrists, guiding his hands down to her waist as she breaks the kiss to sit on his lap. Her weight pins him to the couch, pressing her up against his cock with an experimental roll of her hips.

A groan forces its way out of his mouth. “ _Fuck,_ Revy!”

She grins, grinding down on him with a slow, smug rhythm. “Hell yeah.”

As her hands keep working at his buttons, Rock grips her waist for dear life, his mind racing. “Are you…are you sure this is a good idea?”

Revy snorts. “Get a clue, Rock.” She pulls of her top and flings it behind her, followed by her bra, exposing her full breasts. “Might get off while you’re at it.”

Rock laughs through his teeth, reaching up to palm her, play at her nipples with his thumbs. “Might?”

“If you’re a good boy,” she says, yanking his shirt open and dragging her nails down his collar.

“Hhn,” Rock bucks up under her, prompting a satisfied grin, and then she leans forward and keeps kissing him, keeps riding his lap.

“Don’t cum in your pants,” she warns, nipping at his throat before laving her tongue down to sink her teeth into his shoulder. It sends lightning straight to his groin.

Running his hands down her back, Rock grips her ass, digging his fingers into the denim to feel the plush muscle beneath. He tries to stay caught up, kissing at her neck and licking the shell of her ear, but as always, she’s way ahead.

“Ha, shoulda known you were an ass man.” Revy straightens up and flicks his rumpled shirt, her message clear: _Take it off._ While he struggles out of it, she gets off him and stands up, sliding her shorts down her legs. “Check this out.”

As she kicks them off, Rock looks up to see she isn’t wearing any panties. There’s a patch of curly, brown-black hair between her legs. Once she knows he’s looking, she reaches down and slides her fingers back and forth, showing him the strings of wetness that collect between them.

“Like what you see? Let’s make it even.”

Before he can do anything himself, Revy undoes his belt buckle and briskly curls her fingers around his waistband, pulling slacks and boxers both down to his ankles. Rock kicks them off, feeling a little silly with his socks still on, and pulls those off, too.

Revy, meanwhile, sits on his knees facing him, and grabs his cock. “Not fucking bad, Rock.” She takes it in both hands, one on top of the other, and strokes it firmly.

Rock reaches for her to reciprocate, but she’s too far away to finger her, so he settles on groping at her thigh. Her hands are surprisingly soft, jerking him with confidence.

She spits on her hands and spreads it up and down his length, pulling up and down to draw out the slick friction. His hand shudders on her leg. “You like that, huh?”

“So this is why they call you ‘Two Hands’,” Rock says shakily, returning her grin.

Revy’s hands tighten, almost painfully. “One more ‘Two Hands’ joke, and I’ll shove my Cutlass up your ass, with the safety off, and fuck you that way. How’s that sound?”

Rock winces. “Point taken.” But the bite in her voice and her grip make him twitch.

Her eyebrow goes up. “Did you just get harder when I threatened you? Fuckin’ masochist. You’re so fucking _typical,_ Rock.” She slides off his lap and squats on the floor, holding him in one hand to brush her hair back with the other.

He’s about to say something intelligent and convincing, like _I’m not a masochist,_ but she spits again, this time right on his cock, and moves her hand up and down, stealing his breath.

“ _Naughty boy,_ ” Revy says mockingly. “You gonna be a good boy for me?” And she drops her head to take him into her mouth and throat, all the way to the base.

“Fuck,” Rock says, because he’s lost the ability to say anything else.

“That’s right, baby.” Revy stands up and straddles him again, this time with her cunt pressed up against his head, rubbing them together.

Reaching up, Rock pulls her down for a kiss, biting her lower lip. “How do _you_ have the patience to be this much of a fucking tease?”

Revy grins. “You asked for it.”

She steadies his cock and sits down slowly, and fuck, she’s tight. Wet, too, though he doesn’t know if that’s why she was complaining about being horny, or if she went down on him to get this way. He finds her ass again, pulls her closer, rewarded with a breathy moan as she bottoms out.

“Fuck, it’s been too fucking long. Okay, one rule,” Revy says, locking eyes with him. “No missionary.”

“I can live with that.”

“I _will_ do doggy, though.” She flicks his nose. “But you’re gonna have to convince me to stop riding you, first.”

Rock grins. “I can live with that, too.”

“Good.” Revy rears up so that he’s almost slipping out, just his tip inside her, and plunges back down.

The pace she sets is quick, but deliberate; gripping him like a vise, grinding him into the spots she wants. Her hands map the hard planes of his chest, the softer tension of his stomach. Rock angles his hips up to meet her, and it’s more than enough for both of them.

His breath catches in his chest as she introduces her nails again, leaving red lines wherever she pleases. She kisses him real messy, barely giving him enough time to respond before she’s sucking hickeys into his neck and below his clavicle. The pinch of her teeth and the _sound_ she makes, wet and growling at the same time, makes him throb inside her.

The moment she pulls away, he gets a view of the angry marks, darker red than those left by her nails, and far more incriminating. “Fuck, Revy, everyone’s gonna see those.”

“Not my problem,” she says, pressing her chest to his and threading her hand in his hair, all to ride him from a new angle. “Ah, fuck yeah! Right there!”

Rock sees her massaging her breast and plucks her hand away, dipping his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Her hand tightens in his hair as he repeats it with the other, then licks up to the hollow of her neck.

“Mmm,” her voice vibrates in her chest, and she bounces faster. “You’re gonna make me fucking cum, Rock.”

He bites at her pulse point, licks over it, hedging forward to thrust into her more. “Be my guest.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Revy hisses, digging her nails into his arm. “I’m serious, I’m really gonna–”

Reaching between her legs, Rock meets her eyes. “Then cum, Revy,” he says, his voice low, and his fingers find her clit.

“Oh, fuck!” The tight circles of his thumb, his cock stretching her, and the tip grinding into her g spot finally converge and she cums, gasping above him.

Rock starts to slow his thrusts, but she squeezes his wrist and shakes her head, so he keeps going, letting her ride it out. In the end, it almost brings him over the edge, too, but not quite.

“Fucking shit,” Revy pants. “Think you can do that again?”

He chuckles. “Probably. I’m feeling pretty close myself, though.”

“Hold up. Why don’t you do me from behind?” She pulls off him languidly and gets on all fours, throwing a wink over her shoulder. “You’ve earned it.”

Rock gets on his knees behind her and spreads her cheeks, rubbing his tip against her cunt the same way she teased him earlier. “You asked for it,” he says, and pushes inside her.

“Oooh, I’m _so_ scared,” Revy purrs, then jumps as he thrusts so hard he almost bowls her over. “Ah! Someone’s eager.”

“ _I’m_ eager?” he retorts, squeezing her hips. “This was your idea, if I recall.”

“Shut up, I know you love my ass, Rock,” she says, shaking her hips. “You’re a lucky son of a bitch, you know that? I’d kill most men for staring like you do.”

Rock grabs her rougher, pulling her back onto his cock, and she bites back a yelp. “You’re bragging a lot for having already cum once!”

Revy laughs. “Alright, fine.” She clenches around him suddenly, rocking back into him, and he almost loses his grip.

“Oh, fuck!”

She slows down, plowing backward forcefully into his thrusts. “Yeah, that’s it!” Her grin flashes back at him. “Don’t you fucking dare pull out.”

“Revy,” he gasps, heat pooling in his stomach. “I’m-”

“Fuck yeah.” Revy growls low in her throat. “Cum for me, baby.”

Rock’s vision goes white as he spills inside of her, collapsing forward to bury his face in the back of her neck. For her part, Revy rides him through it as shot after shot fills her to the brim.

Her second orgasm hits quicker than the first, just as Rock’s coming down, and if it weren’t for the way she shudders and clings to him, he wouldn’t even notice.

“Damn, Rock,” Revy breathes. “I can’t remember the last time I had it that good.”

Rock nuzzles her back, then stops short. “Hang on, was that a genuine compliment?”

She swats him on the leg. “Don’t get used to it. Now get off me, you’re all sweaty and gross.”

“Look who’s talking.” He pulls out and sits up against the couch, taking in a deep breath. His brain is still warm and buzzing from the sex, but he’s beginning to take in what just happened. And how potentially weird it is.

Revy sits up, spreading her legs. “You really creamed me good. How backed up _were_ you?”

Rock gives her a dubious look. “How backed up were _you?_ ”

She holds his gaze for a second, then grins. “Next time I throw my panties at you, take a fuckin’ hint.”


End file.
